APARIENCIAS
by nova por siempre
Summary: Él: el rey de la escuela, solitario, melancólico y arrogante; ella: una chica invisible en la escuela, inteligente, temperamental y valiente. Y, ¿qué era lo que ambos tenían en común? Ambos estudiaban en una escuela que solo se valía de las apariencias, del dinero y las posiciones sociales.


**DISCLAIMER: La saga de Harry Potter pertenece a J. creadora de la más fantástica y mágica saga de libros, yo solo utilizo a los personajes para mi entretenimiento. Y para que mentir, ganar reviews. Jajajaj. **

**Ahhh, sí, ¡FELIZ, CUMPLEAÑOS, HARRY!**

**Ahora, ¡comencemos con la historia!**

**Apariencias**

Él: el rey de la escuela, solitario, melancólico y arrogante; ella: una chica invisible en la escuela, inteligente, temperamental y valiente. Y, ¿qué era lo que ambos tenían en común? Ambos estudiaban en una escuela que solo se valía de las apariencias, del dinero y las posiciones sociales.

**Capítulo I: Roce**

.

.

.

"Fácil es fingir que no te duele nada, que no te hieren las palabras, que eres duro y de coraza, que eres otro. Difícil es mostrarte cómo eres en verdad: alguien noble y bondadoso que solo desea encontrar aquel ser que llene su corazón de ilusiones y esperanzas"

.

.

.

Había en la secundaria de Hogwarts, una pirámide de popularidad que ordenaba a los estudiantes por grupos, invisible para los profesores pero clara para todo estudiante que quería sobrevivir a esa jungla llamada secundaria.

Los de arriba eran: los jugadores de futbol, las porristas y los hijos herederos de enormes fortunas. Ellos se sentaban en las mesas más alejadas de la cafetería y donde todos se morían por tan siquiera respirar cerca de ellos.

Los que los seguían eran: el presidente de los alumnos y los miembros del consejo estudiantil. Ellos se sentaban en el centro.

Luego, venía el alumnado en general. Ocupaban las mesas del lado derecho de la cafetería.

Y en la base de la pirámide, hasta el fondo, estaban los cibernéticos, cerebritos y todos aquellos que eran invisibles o _diferentes_ para todo el mundo, personas impopulares, estudiantes sin ninguna habilidad. Parias y ermitaños sin ningún nivel en la escala de popularidad. Ellos se sentaban en la parte final de la cafetería, lo más alejados de la mesa de los populares. Todo aquel que se sentaba en esa mesa, firmaba su suicidio social. Esta más decir que Ginny se sentaba allí desde que comenzó la secundaria.

—Populares, impopulares —se quejaba Hermione, comiendo su almuerzo—. ¿Quién juzga quien lo es y quién no?

—Ellos —señaló Ginny a la mesa de los populares que reían divertidos comiendo su postre.

—Sigue siendo injusto.

—Lo sé.

—Me encantaría sentarme allí —suspiró Hermione mirando la mesa de los populares.

Ginny alzó una ceja. No recordaba nunca haber escuchado a Hermione formular ese tipo de deseo.

— ¿Por qué quieres sentarte ahí?

—Eh…—la castaña titubeo un momento y se sonrojo ligeramente— pues, me gustaría saber cómo se siente sentarse ahí. Compartir risas con personas tan lindas y bellas —Ginny se dio cuenta que cuando la castaña dijo lo último, miraba a alguien, alguien de cabello pelirrojo muy parecido al suyo.

Ginny recordaba a la perfección cuando Ron Prewett llegó a Hogwarts, el año pasado, fue una sensación, todas las chicas se morían por él, por ser adinerado, guapo chico, que encima de todo era el capitán del equipo de futbol.

—Terminemos de comer —sugirió Ginny después de un rato—. La profesora McGonagall, odia que lleguen tarde a sus clases.

—Sí, —suspiró la castaña.

Fueron las primeras en llegar a la clase de la profesora McGonagall y acomodándose en sus asientos, esperaron a que los demás llegaran.

— ¡Hola, Ginny! —Saludo un moreno de ojos marrones—. Buen fin de semana, ¿no?

—D-dean, ho-hola —la pelirroja se puso nerviosa y saludo torpemente a su compañero de clase.

—Hey, Hermione, ¿qué tal?

Hermione se rio de la actitud de su amiga.

—Muy bien, gracias por preguntar, Dean.

El chico sonrió y se fue a sentar a su lugar. Apenas se fue, Hermione miró a la pelirroja con una sonrisa pícara.

—Con que Dean, ¿eh? —Hermione meneó las cejas.

— ¿Qué? No, para nada.

—No intentes negarlo, Ginny, que te he visto.

—No sé de qué hablas —se negó Ginny.

—Vamos, Ginny no puedes negarlo, a ti siempre te ha gustado Dean Thomas.

CLACK.

Ginny volteó hasta al fondo del salón donde vio como un alumno recogía un libro que se le había caído.

—No es cierto, —susurró la pelirroja, regresando la mirada a su amiga— y puedes decirlo más bajo alguien podría escucharte.

—Sí, tienes razón, Chang estaría en tu caza si escucha que estás enamorada de Dean —opino Hermione haciendo sonrojar a Ginny.

—No estoy enamorada de Dean —protesto la pelirroja— solo es un gusto. Y, jamás, dejare que la banda de Chang este detrás de mí. Lo único que me importa es conservar mi beca de estudios. Por eso, jamás saldría con ningún popular.

En ese momento llegaron un pelinegro y un rubio al salón de clase. Sus nombres: Harry Potter y su mejor amigo Draco Malfoy; los chicos más populares de toda la secundaria Hogwarts y herederos de enormes fortunas.

Harry Potter era el hijo de los dueños de las empresas Potter Company. Era un chico de 17 años, altanero, rebelde y engreído. Tenía el cabello negro desordenado y brillantes ojos verdes que hacían suspirar a todas las chicas de la secundaria, vestía siempre con las mejores marcas de ropa y veía a todo el mundo como seres inferiores a él. Su mejor amigo era Draco Malfoy, un rubio de platinado cabello y ojos grises. Ninguno de los dos hablaban con nadie que no estuviera en su mismo nivel (era obvio que ellos pertenecían a la mesa de los populares).

—Harry —llamó Cho Chang, la capitana de las porristas de la escuela, llamando la atención del pelinegro—. Ven.

El muchacho caminó con altanería hasta el fondo de la clase, donde lo llamaba la chica. Al pasar por el lado de Ginny, la pelirroja creyó ver por un segundo una mueca de desagrado en el chico.

—Buenas días, alumnos —saludo Minerva McGonagall, la profesora de matemáticas y una de las profesoras más estrictas de la escuela, entrando al salón—. Tomen asiento —ordenó, poniéndose al frente de la clase—. Hoy, vamos a comenzar con un nuevo tema, así que saquen sus libros de trigonométrica y busquen la pagina 25…—un sonido se escuchó en la clase interrumpiendo a la profesora McGonagall.

Ginny al igual que los demás alumnos buscaron el origen de aquel sonido que repiqueteaba subiendo de volumen, hasta que se dio cuenta que este salía del bolsillo trasero de su mochila.

¡Había olvidado apagar su celular!

Desesperada sacó su celular y lo apagó sin ver quien le había llamado.

— ¡Señorita Weasley! —Ginny dio un respingo cuando la profesora McGonagall se paró delante de ella.

—Sí, profesora —pregunto con temor.

— ¿Sabe usted que está prohibido tener el celular prendido en medio de la clase?

—Lo sé, profesora, olvide apagar…

— ¡Castigada! —Dictaminó la profesora McGonagall produciendo las risas burlonas de los populares.

Ginny se hundió en su asiento y no habló durante toda la clase.

—Vamos Ginny, no te deprimas —trató de animar la castaña—. Pudo ser peor.

— ¡Peor, Hermione! Yo no creo que haya peor castigo que recoger basura de tacho en tacho por toda la escuela

—Tú sabes que está permitido usar los celulares en los pasillos y en el receso para que no los utilicemos en el salón.

—Ya sé, —refunfuño Ginny— pero castigarme con recoger toda la basura del estadio de la escuela, solo por no apagar mi celular, es injusto.

—Vamos, que solo será un poco de basura

Ginny bufo.

— ¡Acaso no has visto el tamaño de la escuela! ¡Me voy a pasar toda la tarde recogiéndolas!

—Lo lamento Ginny, me gustaría ayudarte pero debo ayudar a mi madre en el centro.

Ginny vio el gesto culpable de su amiga y suspiró.

—Vamos no te aflijas, Hermione, ya sé que debes ayudar a tu madre y discúlpame que te haya gritado, es que esto un poco alterada. Ve y mándale mis saludos a tu madre.

La castaña asintió y se fue alejando.

—Tratare de venir lo más pronto posible —Grito mientras se alejaba agitando la mano.

Ginny la vio irse y luego miro la basura que había alrededor.

— ¿Por qué a mí?

Mientras caminaba de salón en salón vaciando el contenido de los tachos de basura en esa gran bolsa negra que le había dado McGonagall, Ginny recordó como había llegado a esa escuela.

— ¿Me gané una beca? —Pregunto con sorpresa a ese amable viejecillo que había llegado a su casa— pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Albus Dumbledore sonrió y se ajustó sus lentes de media luna.

—Hace unos meses tomamos unos exámenes en su escuela y anunciamos que los mejores promedios se ganarían una beca.

—Creí que era una broma.

—No, es cierto.

— ¿En serio? ¡Guau! —Ginny leía y releía aquel pequeño papel con su nombre, sin podérselo creer. Siempre se había preocupado como pagaría la colegiatura y aquí le ofrecían pagarle hasta la universidad si sacaba los mejores promedios en la escuela.

—Entonces, ¿aceptas? —pregunto Dumbledore dubitativo al notar como la chica se quedaba en silencio.

—Que pregunta más tonta, claro que acepto.

— ¡Ginevra! —Hablo su madre, que sentada junto a ella no había dicho palabra— no puedes aceptar sin más. Ni siquiera sabes a qué escuela vas.

Ginny miro sorprendida a su madre.

—Mamá, me están ofreciendo ir a una escuela gratis y si saco los mejores promedios podre ir también a una universidad.

—Lo sé, pero irte hasta Londres... —los ojos de su madre se aguaron y tapándose con su delantal se fue dejándolos sentados en la sala.

Ginny miró a su madre y apretó los puños.

—Señorita Weasley —Dumbledore la miro preocupado.

—Acepto la beca —dijo Ginny.

— ¿Esta segura?

—Completamente. —dijo con determinación— ¿Cómo se llama la escuela?

—Hogwarts.

Así, dejando a sus padres y hermanos dejo su humilde casa en Ottery Catchpole y se aventuró al desconocido y oscuro Londres y llegó a Hogwarts: una escuela llena de niños ricos, engreídos y vanidosos. Un lugar donde no encajaba, no era bienvenida y no tenía importancia, donde recibía las burlas y el maltrato de los demás estudiantes solo por ser becaria.

Pero no todo era malo, había conocido a Hermione y eso debía alegrarla, Hermione era una gran y valiosa amiga. La mejor de todas y Ginny lo agradecía infinitamente.

Ginny se sintió animada.

Solo le faltaba un año para terminar la secundaria y luego se iría de allí.

Solo debía aguantar un año más y luego regresaría a casa.

Solo un año.

Un año.

¿Qué malo podía pasar en un año?

Entonces, lo vio.

Mientras, caminaba por los pasillos cerca de la azotea de la escuela.

Parado en el techo de la azotea.

Balanceando los brazos, dispuesto saltar al precipicio.

¡Alguien estaba a punto de matarse!

Y, no lo pensó, solo reacciono.

Corrió lo que sus piernas le daban, llegó agitada a la azotea y al punto del colapso.

Tal vez su vida era miserable y ruin en la escuela pero nunca se le pasó por la cabeza matarse y mucho menos dejaría a alguien hacerlo.

Y, sin pensarlo, sin haberlo planeado y sin importarle que fuera un desconocido, Ginny se arrojó sobre él, y lo empujo devuelta a la azotea.

Devuelta a la vida.

Cuando recuperó el aliento, alzó a la vista y se quedó con la boca abierta.

¿Qué carajos hacia Harry Potter, encima de la azotea y a punto de matarse?

¡Ya ta!

Al fin lo termine, después de romperme la cabeza por semanas, lo tengo.

Desde que inicie en fanfiction siempre quise escribir algo en el cumpleaños de Harry y por tres años me sentí molesta conmigo misma, frustrada y enojaa porque nunca publicaba nada en estas fechas, pero al fin lo tengo.

¿Y, qué tal? Interesante, ¿no?

Y dejare un par de preguntas para que le carcoman el cerebro hasta que actualice (lo, se; soy malvada)

¿Por qué Cho le daría caza a Ginny?

¿Por qué Ginny acepto dejar su casa para estudiar en Hogwarts?

Y la más importante: ¿Por qué michi Harry se quiere matar?

El siguiente capitulo saldrá la siguiente semana, se llamara: Conexión.

Asi,

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY Y TAMBIEN A TI J.K, ESPERO QUE LA PASEN INCREIBLE, YO AME ESTE DIA, GRACIAS POR EXISTIR!


End file.
